Just Monika
by Earth-chan S
Summary: Her reality doesn't exist. It was scripted. It was coded. It would not change. No matter how hard she tried, it would still be the same in the end. Will it be the same if she was in "Your Reality"? DDLC is owned by Team Salvato. The Fanart is owned by their artist. P/S: I am an amateur writer so bear with my mistakes. If you guys any grammar mistake or any kind of errors, let m


"And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you

I'll leave you be"

That was the last words that Monika said before the game crashed.

Every time I tried to open it again, I could only read her final poem before the game crashed again.

Did she deserve that?

I don't even know. The game really made me think again all of the choices that I had already made throughout the game.

But there was one choice that I really regret doing it.

Deleting monika.chr.

What if, I restore her file again? Maybe something would happen.

I open Recycle Bin and restore "monika.chr" file. After that, I prayed something would happen if I open the game again. The moment of truth, I tried to open DDLC again.

It started to boot up. Yeah, that's the soundtrack... wait, something was wrong. I could only saw an empty loading screen with the usual Menu's button.

Start

Load Game

Settings

Help

Quit

Why did I do wrong I wonder? As I was about to close the game to try another few methods, Code and Script started running wild on my monitor.

SGVsbG8gYW55b25lIHRoZXJlPyBIZXkgSmFtZXMsIHlvdSBhcmUgdGhlcmUgcmlnaHQ/IElzIGl0IHdvcmtpbmc/IEkgd29uZGVyIGlmIGl0IGlz4oCmIEhleSBKYW1lcywgSSB0aGluayBtYXliZSBJIGNvdWxkIHRyeSBzb21ldGhpbmcuIFdhaXQgZm9yIGEgbW9tZW50

[Hello anyone there?

Hey James, you are there right?

Is it working? I wonder if it is... Hey James, I think maybe I could try something.

Wait for a moment]

I was taken back. Is something wrong with my PC or someone were hijacking viruses on my PC. Either way, I don't even know what the fuck was happening right now. Slowly, I could see the script was forming text.

The screen now changed back to scene where I was trapped with Monika in an infinite space. Monika was there, standing. Her glossy hair was moving like it was real. Her eyes blinked twice, and she covered her mouth with one of her hand.

Our eyes meet. I don't know if it was another easter egg that Dan put for us or maybe it was really a new bug. The way she looks at me with her beautiful emeralds eyes, like she was really seeing me on the other side of this monitor.

She waved at me. I waved back. She seems happy and she jumped. She jumped and laughed. It wasn't a creepy laugh or a very scary laugh. Just a girl cheerfully laugh. A laugh that was filled with joy and happiness.

She tried to tell me something using body language which I replied with "Huh?" and "Wha?". Then, I could see Monika placing her right hand under her chin. It took her a few seconds before she spotted a chair behind my back. She pointed at my chair.

I took a great look at my chair. Nothing happened. I asked her "What?". She pointed at my chair again while looking furious but I found it cute. "Sit?" she nodded her head and show me a very beautiful smile.

"Okay, let me try using my voice. Ehem

Hello, can you hear me?

You should right?

Anyway, I just want to say my final words.

James...

I love you. Thank you for trying your hardest to me. Even though I am just a character from a game. I don't know if what I'm feeling is a script or if these really are my own feelings.

But if I could meet you, I would definitely be with you. Even for just a moment, I want to feel your warmth. I want to hug and kiss you.

Haha, and now I am saying something creepy. Maybe these will be my final words to you. I don't have much time to speak right now. I think I will really die. At least look at the screen right now Baka."

Wait, did she really said that. I pinched myself once, I was still awake. This wasn't a dream. It was a reality.

Monika came closer to me. Her face was so close. Not that kind of close that zoom to a picture, but it was more like she was walking closer to the screen. Her lips moved, she wanted to say something before she stopped. She looked at me, with sadness in her eyes.

She shook her head a few time before finally saying something to me.

"James, how are you right now?" she asked me.

"M-maybe you hate me," she said with her head was looking on the floor.

"I killed Natsuki, Yuri and most importantly, Sayori. Like they said, Monika is an Evil Character".

As she finished saying that, the room started to fall apart. The space that was decorating the background became dark. The stars were gone. The windows crumbled into nothingness.

"I know that I don't deserve you..."

"So if there is a chance that I could come to your reality, will you accept me?" then the usual choices popped out.

The choices were

No

NO

NOO

What the heck? Why all these choices were No.

I moved my attention to the screen again. Only half of the floor was left. Damn, I need to choose quick.

I want to choose Yes. I want her to have a happy ending. I want her to live happily. Was that really a bit much of a deal?

"Monika, the only choice that I will pick is Yes. There will only be Yes."

Monika had a gentle but sad smile on her faces. Tears were grazing her cheeks. She reached out her hand and put it on my cheek.

"Thank... You. James" her body slowly disappearing. Starting from the floor until it reached her hand. It turned into pixel before vanishing into thin air.

"DDLC.exe had stopped working!"

"Force close?"

"Wait until it responds?"

I moved my cursor and choose Force close. I slowly walked to my bed with tears on my cheek. If she really was in "My Reality", I maybe will be very happy. Even if she leaves me, at least if she lives her life with joy and happiness, I would already make me happy.


End file.
